Corrugated fiber board or cardboard boxes are typically used to package a variety of products. Such containers are generally rectangular in shape and comprise a surrounding sidewall with opposing pairs of flaps at opposite ends which are folded inwardly and secured to enclose the product(s) inside the box. Standard boxes of this general type are available in various sizes depending upon the products to be shipped. If additional protection is needed during shipping and handling, cushioning pads are typically placed inside the box before closing and sealing the end flaps. Such cushioning pads have been formed from expanded polystyrene foam and other suitable material.
Although folded cardboard boxes with or without interior cushioning pads have been used before to package various products for years, there are definite drawbacks to this packaging approach. The use of cushioning pads involves additional pieces whose function overlaps to some extent with that of certain portions of the box. For example, when a cylindrical fluid filter is packaged for shipment, molded interior cushioning pads are typically provided between the filter and opposite ends of the box, each of which includes two pairs of opposing flaps that are folded inwardly in double layers before sealing. The folded end flaps provide some cushioning, but are really unnecessary when interior cushioning end pads are utilized, which in turns results in material waste and thus increased expense. In addition to the cushioning shipping pads, the boxes must be sized as necessary and stocked and inventoried in various sizes, which is expensive. Shipment and delivery schedules depend upon production and an adequate supply of containers, the requirements for which can be highly variable. Further, the use of rectangular boxes requires more shipping volume, resulting in the less efficient use of available shipping space, which increases shipping costs. It will thus be appreciated that the traditional approach to packaging and shipment of some products, such as fluid filters and the like, can involve substantial expense.
Expanded polystyrene foam has been utilized before in certain packaging applications. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,262 and 4,335,813 illustrate molded cartons or packages having hinged complementary covers for enclosing eggs, lightbulbs and the like, wherein the entire container is constructed from foam. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,732 relates to a supporting and spacing member for web material rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,560 relates to an expanded storage containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,084 shows a molded packing element for use in packing cases of fragile articles such as flourescent light tubes. Heretofore, however, there has not been available a composite container wherein foam has been used both for closing the container and cushioning the product(s) therein.
A need has thus arisen for a composite contained which combines the functions of the cushioning and packaging materials a more efficient manner to avoid waste while achieving cost savings in manufacture and shipping.